guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Rafiq
| place_of_birth = Kabal, Pakistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 495 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Rafiq is a citizen of Pakistan, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 495. American intelligence analysts estimate Rafiq was born in 1980, in Kabal, Pakistan. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations To comply with a Freedom of Information Act request, during the winter and spring of 2005, the Department of Defense released 507 memoranda. Those 507 memoranda each contained the allegations against a single detainee, prepared for their Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The detainee's name and ID numbers were redacted from all but one of the memoranda. However 169 of the memoranda had the detainee's ID hand-written on the top right hand of the first page corner. When the Department of Defense complied with a court order, and released official lists of the detainee's names and ID numbers it was possible to identify who those 169 were written about. Mahmmoud Omar Mohammed Bin Atef was one of those 169 detainees. Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Mohammed Rafiq's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - page 252 The allegations Rafiq faced, during his Tribunal, were: Transcript Rafiq chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Repatriation Mohammed Rafiq was repatriated with 34 other Pakistanis on September 17, 2004. He was one of the first captives to have been repatriated following a CSR Tribunal. Almost all of the other men had not gone through a CSR Tribunal. References Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Pakistani people Category:1980 births Category:Year of birth uncertain